fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Symbiote
Intro Symbiote(シンビオート Shinbiōto) is a Races that exist in Twin Bond Hearts. It was created in Red Fate Guild before some of the samples escaped. History Symbiotes are created by the mages at Red Fate Guild. They were created to give many people superhuman abilities. They found a black goo that stretch like rubber and can slip through like water. They put Strengthening Magic , Mimic, and Enhancement Magic Lacrima in the goo. Then the symbiote was born. They ran a lot of test on it. They figured out they they hate sound or Sound Magic weaken them greatly. Then one day it attack one of the researchers and the guild leader, Sebastian Savage cut it with a lighting Lacrima sword, causing it to start destabilize. However, the symbiote was healing very quickly, which made it very interesting to work on. So they made many more of it to infuse with various experiments to further strengthen them, but they made a evil idea. " what if we made one to reanimated dead bodies? What if we give a Wyvern one? " they chuckled as they made more of them. In the end, these things has been splice, mixed, whatever the unholy fusion they did, they created even stronger creatures. After the jail break, some of them bonded with creatures to escape and went off. Types Wyvern Symbiote - by absorbing the Wyvern's Extremity, the symbiote can grant the user enhanced Wyvern capabilites. Vampiric Symbiote - By absorbing the Vampiric's Extremity, it gaines its powers and weaknessess. Lycan Symbiote - A Symbiote that absorbed the Lycan's Extremity and gained its powers. Demonic Symbiote - A Symbiote that absorbed the Demonic's Extremity and gained its powers. Draconic Symbiote - A Symbiote with that absorbed the Draconian's Extremity, the symbiote has draconic powers and abilites. Mechanical's Symbiote - A symbiote that absorbed the Mechanical's Extremity and gains its powers. Bestial's Extremity - A parasitic Organism that absorbed the Bestial's Extremity and gained its powers and capabilites. Appearance It takes the form of a black and white slime. The black liquid has white marks around its body and a seal on the " stomach " part. When it is threatened, it uses magic it absorbs or energy to discharge a shockwave and runs away. If grabbed, it will sharpen its body and cut the opponent with a sharp tail. They even can absorb Extremities to greatly enhances Limitations * Sound Magic(サウンドマジック Saundomajikku '')- this will hurt the host and the symbiote. * 'Lightning Magic(ライトニングマジック Raitoningumajikku '')- this will paralyzed both the user and the symbiote. * 'Mind Shatter '( マインド粉々 ''Maindo konagona)- this could be fatal. The user could die, but the symbiote will die first before that happens. * '''Fire Magic Magic - since it is also a holder type parasite, it requires magic from the user to activate it and they need magic to function for it's "food ". Magic Enhancement Magic(強化魔法 Kyōka mahō) Strengthening Magic(魔法の強化 Mahō no kyōka) to give the user superhuman strength. Mimic( 模倣します Mohō shimasu ) Abilities ' Auto-Healing'- the symbiote heals the user at all times. From small to large. If the host is sick, it will used its power to help it recover faster. If the host get sick, so will it and it will try it's best to help. Link-what the host thinks, it thinks as well. Like when the host needs a sharp weapon,if he needs to turn his hand into a sharp blade, the symbiote will do that as well. Know Users Many can use the Symboite. Associations Holder Magic Caster Magic Molding Magic Applications ▪ greatly enhances capabilities to superhuman level. ▪ can transform into weapons. Category:Races Category:Race